Relational database management systems (“RDBMS”) typically utilize the Database Definition Language (“DDL”) to modify the structure of relational databases. DDL operations may provide functionality, for instance, for creating a new database, creating a table in a database, altering the structure of a table in a database, and removing a table from a database. DDL operations might also be provided for performing other types of modifications to the structure of a relational database.
The failure of a DDL operation on a relational database can cause various types of problems. For instance, a relational database may be left in an unknown state following the failure of a DDL operation. Other types of problems and side effects might also be encountered if a DDL operation fails. Recovering a relational database from the failure of a DDL operation, however, can be very complex and time consuming. As a result, the operator of a RDBMS may suffer significant operational losses while a relational database is repaired following the failure of DDL operation.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.